Primeiro Amor, Sonho de Infância
by Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki
Summary: E se Aili não carregasse o espelhinho para cima e para baixo o tempo todo? One-shot alternativa. Por favor, leiam primeiro antes de julgar. n.n'


Disclaimer: Meru Puri não me pertence. Se pertencesse, acho que nunca teria existido muito menos feito tanto sucesso.

One-shot que fiz ao ler pela quinta vez Meru Puri. XD

**Primeiro Amor, Sonho de Infância  
**

_E se Aili não carregasse o espelhinho para cima e para baixo o tempo todo?_

Aili estava sentada a mesa da cozinha, olhando o balão que ganhara de Alam e lembrando sua ida ao parque de diversões. Sorriu.

"De qualquer modo, a essa hora Alam já deve estar em Aster e sendo desenfeitiçado. O príncipe bonitinho voltou para casa e viveu feliz pra sempre. Fim! Hora de ir pra escola!" Se levantou, saiu de casa e se dirigiu à escola.

* * *

Depois da aula todos discutiam o que dariam de presente para a professora Fukuhara, que tinha entrado em licença maternidade naquele mesmo dia. Depois de a classe sugerir compor e cantar uma música ou fazer uma vaquinha para comprar uma roupinha de bebê, Aili apresentou sua ideia animadamente.

- Que tal se a gente se revezasse pra ir à asa da professora depois das aulas, para aluda-la no que for preciso, tipo compras, limpeza... Deve ser difícil pra professora grávida fazer as tarefas domésticas. É aí que nós, alunos dedicados, entramos em ação pra ajudá-la... Será uma forma de aprofundarmos os nossos laços...! O que acham pessoal? É um presente lindo, que nenhum dinheiro pode comprar. Né! – terminou sonhadora. No entanto, diante o silêncio constrangedor da sala, virou-se para Nakaooji que estava ao seu lado, desiludida.

- Monitor, esquece o que eu disse. Tem gente com atividades depois da aula. Não fui nada realista.

- Ah, mas foi uma sugestão empolgante da nossa vice-monitora... Quem tem outras atividades pode contribuir de outra forma. – comentou Nakaooji, sorrindo e escrevendo a sugestão de Aili na lousa. Até o comentário dela.

A discussão recomeçou, até que Nakaooji colocou ordem dizendo:

- Eu aqui. Posso falar? Vocês estão se esquecendo de uma coisa importante. A maioria aqui não trabalhou pra ganhar o 'dinheiro' dessa vaquinha, não é verdade?

"De fato. Tem razão." Aili concordou. Não só ela, mas também todo o resto da classe. Partiram então para a votação. 19 votos para comprar roupinha de bebê. Treze votos, com Aili, para ajudar depois da aula.

"Com certeza o comentário do Nakaooji fez efeito." Pensou Aili – Comigo são 13.

- 14, comigo. Que pena. – acrescentou Nakaooji, sorrindo.

Então, por um instante, Aili teve uma visão dela e Nakaooji discutindo amorosamente o que queriam de presente de aniversário de casamento.

-... Oh! "Eu consigo...! Consigo me imaginar em uma vida de casada com ele! Então... A minha alma gêmea pode ser o Nakaooji?" pensou chocada.

"Nós sempre conversamos bastante por sermos monitores da sala, mas eu nunca tinha percebido. A família reunida em volta da lareira, ele me ajudando a mudar os móveis de lugar sem reclamar... Tudo isso combina tão bem com o Nakaooji!" então se lembrou de Alam perguntando 'Não sirvo eu?' quando lhe explicou que seu primeiro beijo seria com sua alma gêmea. Mas afastou a imagem. Tinha certeza que se ficasse com ele, não teria um futuro normal. Só o que queria era uma vida de pequenas felicidades com o homem amado. "Com você, Alam, é impossível! Mas... com o Nakaooji... Quem sabe?" imaginou sonhadora.

* * *

Aili estava na aula de Educação Física, olhando Nakaooji jogar vôlei, quando teve outra visão do futuro. Ele consertando o telhado, ela chamando para o almoço. "Boa! O Nakaooji é perfeito!"

- Ô Aili... Vai logo com essa bola! – pediu Asuka¹.

- Escuta... O Nakaooji é um gatinho, né? – Aili perguntou retoricamente, alheia ao pedido da amiga e a todos os olhares mortais que lhe foram lançados.

- Aili... Como amiga sua, fico feliz que você tenha voltado seus olhos pra realidade... Mas como mulher, somos rivais a partir de agora!

- HÃ? Asuka espera! Como assim? – mas nem essa ameaça abalou Aili, pois logo já estava observando o garoto que povoava os seus sonhos.

- Aili! Vamos nessa! – Asuka chamou. Mas ao virar, Aili se distraiu e levou uma baita bolada, apagando logo em seguida.

Quando acordou, viu que estava entrando na enfermaria, sendo carregada por Nakaooji.

- Nakaooji? O que está fazendo?

- Ah! Me desculpa! Perdi o controle e acertei a bola em você. – esclareceu, assim que a colocou sentada na cama. – Desculpa mesmo. Estava distraído.

- Ah... Tudo bem. Não machucou. Foi só um galo. Não precisa reverenciar. "O Nakaooji me carregou no colo!"

- Eu trouxe as suas coisas também. É melhor ficar deitada um pouco. A doutora deve estar chegando.

- Minha bolsa. Valeu! – Aili agradeceu ao ver a bolsa ao seu lado.

- Hã... Bem... Hoshina?

- Hm?

- Pode parecer estranho em uma hora destas... Mas acho... Que esse é minha chance... Eu... Gosto de você, Hoshina. Por isso eu queria pedir você em namoro. Estou morrendo de vergonha, mas é sério. – pediu realmente envergonhado.

- Nakaooji... "Ai! Não sabia! O Nakaooji... Gosta de mim..." Sobre isso, eu... "E eu pensando que você é minha alma gêmea..." Eu aceito! Aceito com toda certeza! – respondeu encabulada, mas sorrindo.

- Sério? Isso... Isso é demais! Prometo que não vai se decepcionar! – prometeu Nakaooji, entusiasmado.

- Huhu. Tenho certeza disso! – declarou Aili, verdadeiramente feliz.

* * *

Enquanto isso Alam apareceu pelo espelhinho de Aili.

- Ué? Estou no apartamento da Aili... Acho que ela se esqueceu de levar o espelhinho com ela hoje... "Hum... Vou assistir TV enquanto ela não chega."

* * *

E foi assim que começou a vida a dois, cheia de pequenas felicidades, de Aili e Nakaooji. Com o sonho de infância se cumprindo: Ficar para sempre ao lado do primeiro, e único, amor.

* * *

Oie gentee! Acho que vou ser linchada pelos fãs de Meru Puri por ter mudado o casal principal, mas fiquem felizes! Isso é só uma fanfic! n.n XD E... eu não pude aguentar! Se a Aili não carregasse o espelhinho pra cima e pra baixo o TEMPO TODO, ela teria dito 'sim' pro Nakaooji, e eles seriam namorados. Bom, de qualquer modo, espero que tenham gostado! Ah! Quem já leu o mangá deve ter percebido. 99% do que acontece na história, incluindo os diálogos, não são de minha autoria. Eu escrevi a fic com Meru Puri do lado, descrevendo as situações e copiando os diálogos. Em alguns eu só mudei algumas palavras. Nada de mais. E eu tive que fazer assim pra ter sentido o final u.u

Então se gostaram ou não, por favor mandem uma review!

Kissus!

-Hino-chan- :3


End file.
